Tokyo Yakuza
by Miko Angel
Summary: AU sesskag Kagome is sucked in to the world of geisha, guns, and battles of the underground world by bad luck and she finds her only protector is also what could be her worse enemy
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story.....but I don't own Inuyasha or fluffy or..... or.... any hot guys for that matter.....T-T I just realized my life has no purpose.. I'm so said... *runs for bishounen store* I.....need.......FLUFFY! ^_^  
  
Title:Tokyo Yakuza Rated: R Type: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/ ummm...... oh yeah! / Scifi ALTERNATE UNIVERSE pairing:(fluffy!)Sesshoumaru/Kagome Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sucked in to the world of geisha, guns, and battles of the underground world by bad luck and she finds her only protector is also what could be her worse enemy. Will love some how chage the cold tides of a handsome godfather?  
  
_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____  
  
~*~TOKYO YAKUZA~*~  
  
By: Miko Angel  
  
_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____  
  
It was a warm day in Tokyo as Kagome Higurashi walked down the bustling streets filled with people. She was a pretty girl at the ripe age of eighteen, with long wavy raven black hair and bright unusual blue eyes that always seemed to hold mirth and kindness. She was dressed in a black skirt and a crimson blouse with sleeves to her elbows. She had fasionable black boots on her feet, with her hair tied up in to a loose bun with strands framing her face. Also, around her neck was a black choker with a crescent moon pendant resting in the center. Kagome didn;t usually wear any makeup except for light gloss on er lips, so all her beauty was natural. She was a spirited, and strong willed, with as much vigor as you'd find in a hundred people put together. She had a gentle loving heart but a fiery temper... an interesting mix to be certain.  
  
This young maiden was fresh out of high school, and working full time at her best friend's daycare center for children. It was a place Kagome had feel in love with a hundred times over for all the innocent cheery children that always lightened her mood, no matter how sour it may have gotten. She was heading there now in fact, right after she picked up a lunch for herself and other coworkers. The special today was her favorite.... Oden!  
  
Just the thought of the food made her mouth water and her pace to pick up.  
  
'Oden, oden, Oden, oden, Oden, oden, Oden.....' She chanted in her head, a huge smile gracing her lips.... yes childhood favorites you carry with you, even in to adulthood.  
  
Kagome turned a corner heading for the noodle shop, when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Girl.." 'It' said roughly.  
  
She spun around to see a rather handsome man with long black hair tyed up in to a horsetail and keep blue eyes. staring down at her. He was wearing a handband around his forehead and some weird clothes and.... was that a tail?  
  
"Yes?" She said a smile on her face, forcing no fear to show or sound in her voice.  
  
She guessed he was surprised by her choice of actions for his eyes widened slightly before regaining an arrogant look.  
  
"What's your name?" He growled at her.  
  
"Um... Kagome Higurashi........ Why? And may I ask your name as well?" She said slowly as she tried stealthly to move out of his grasp which only tightened painfully, making her wince breifly.  
  
"Your coming with me.. you'll prove entertainment for Oyabun.." He said as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt her self defense lessons finally kick in.  
  
She stepped foward and pivoted on her foot and grasping his wrist in both her hands as she yanked foward sending the man flying over her shoulder and sprawling on to the hard concrete.  
  
Not waiting to see the effect of her handiwork, she spun and darted off down the streeet as fast as she could, thanking Kami her mother for forcing her in to all those sports like Karate, track, archery.....  
  
She shook her head screaming at her self 'this is NOT the time to be reminisicing with myself!!!'  
  
Kagome suddenly saw something flash past her and stop right in front of her, as she realized it was the weird man, who was now growling inhumanly at her.  
  
Taking a huge dive she jumped down an narrow alley that led to the main stream of people as she heard the man shout  
  
"WHAT THE--?!!! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID WENCH!!!!!!!"  
  
She glared back at him and yelled  
  
"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL YOU FREAKIN' JERK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He growled catching up to her at his unnatural speed.  
  
She frowned 'What am I going to do?'  
  
She got an tingling sensation run up her spin as she FELT him almost reaching her. Then an idea spearked inside her mind.  
  
Without a second thought Kagome fell to her hands and knees in the middle of the path so if he ran straight in to her, he'd trip and tumble.  
  
He did but with as fast as he was going, he tumbled violently down the alley.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile was tossed to the side by the sheer impact of the blow groaning lowly, but her insane thoughts of 'get away from the perverted arrogant man' over rode her pain as she struggled to her feet clutching her side as she ran again, away from him hoping the blow was still hurting him and he wouldn't follow her.  
  
No such luck.  
  
She had just started running when all of a sudden she felt something swoop in underneath her knees and back until all she could feel was air under her.  
  
Kagome yelped as she came to a stop as she looked up in to two blue eyes holding both anger and.... praise?  
  
"Let me.. go." She said growled at him while struggling in vain, but all he did was tighten his grip.  
  
"No way wench. Your smarter than I expected for a human and I'm not about to let you go to pull off another stunt like that.." He said thrusting his head in the direction of the alley they were just in.  
  
She glared at him as she felt the cut in her chek trickle blood down her pale skin. Darkness was starting to cloud her vision, probably from that blow.. stupid half-wit ideas.. she cursed in her mind.  
  
"Why are you after me?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You were just lucky enough to be the first pretty girl I saw today, and our oyabun will be most happy to have new entertainment...."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Entertainment?  
  
By the look in his sparkling blue eyes.... she HIGHLY doubted it meant magic tricks.  
  
Kagome struggled as she felt waves of dizziness flood over her.  
  
"Put me down you bastard!" She said "Put me down you fucking arrogant half brained idiot youkai!!!" She said as she finally saw his canine fangs and pointed ears. Growing up in a shrine all her life had its advantages.  
  
He was shocked for his eyes were widened again.  
  
But she didn't see it as her world spinned and fogged over as she fell in to the pits of darkness... awaiting certain doom.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Okay how'd you like it? good? bad? please review!  
  
-^_^-  
  
* Miko Angel * 


	2. Kouga

*****************************************  
  
~~ Tokyo Yakuza ~~  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kagome was lying somewhere, and she was idly comparing what she felt like now to getting hit by a truck....it felt the same. Her abdomen hurt as her chest and whole body did. And the more she woke up the worse the pain got.  
  
After a short struggle to wake up fully, she finally managed to pry her eyes open to gaze at the world around her. Her sight was blurry at first everything hazy and spinning until it slowly came in to focus.  
  
Her eyes met a red cloth about five feet above her.  
  
"What the...?" She mumbled  
  
'where the hell am I?' Kagome thought; painfully pushing herself off the thing she was lying on, which she found to be a soft bed.  
  
Bringing a her palm to her forehead she looked around grogily. She was in a large room with ivory colored walls. She was sitting in a full size four poster bed with red silk sheets covering her. There was a single window in her room which red draperies covering it to keep the light out. A desk was on the opposite side next to a fireplace and two plush looking chairs.  
  
Kagome easily came to the conclusion she was DEFFINATELY not in her room.  
  
"Where ever the heck I am, I'm not staying for long.." She muttered  
  
Reaching to pull the covers off, she noticed that she wasn't even in her own clothes. She was in a black silk robe and all her cuts had been treated and covered as well.  
  
A small blush covered her cheeks at the thought of a stranger undressing and dressing her.  
  
Shaking her head she tore the silk sheets off her and swung her feet to touch the cold wooden floors. Ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine she stood.  
  
Pain shot through her complete body as she wobbled slightly. Catching her balance she sighed and took a step foward...  
  
then another........  
  
and another.......  
  
and---  
  
A loud thump sounded as she lost her center of stability and fell hard on her stomach her chin connecting roughly with the hard wooden floor.  
  
"Ow..." She muttered as she sat up ad tried sitting up again.  
  
She had to get out of her fast... before htey came to check on her.  
  
Climbing up again she reached for a nearby chair to lean against as she took her unsteady steps towards the door.  
  
'C'mon Kagome! you can do this!' She chided herse 'If you could fend Hojo off you can surely do this!'  
  
She took another shaky step before the door swung open revealing  
  
"You!" She hissed narrowing her eyes at the man with black hair who had been chasing her earlier "Where have you taken me?!!"  
  
He merely just watched her with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Up already?" He said in bored tones.  
  
She growled at him.  
  
"What does it lok like to you!?" She said trying to straighten her back to look dignified, but failing miserably. There's only so much a person can do while injured and in a sleeping robe at that.  
  
"And here I thought I'd get an apology for taking care of you the past six hours..." He said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Six hours? Usually it didn't take her that long to heal.....  
  
She shrugged it off as she said somewhat reluctantly  
  
"I thank you for not leaving me in some alley alone but it WAS partly your fault I got hurt..."  
  
He looked at her with amused eyes nodding slightly  
  
"Right.. now..." He moved fowards before she could she what he was doing, but found herself, ONCE again in his arms.  
  
"What do you thhink your doing?!" She said with an annoyed hint in her voice "The door's the OTHER way!!"  
  
He snorted, which sounded extremely like a chuckle as he set her down on the bed again  
  
"Thats the point. Your staying here until Oyabun gets back from his trip. What happens after that is his descion.." He said pulling up a chair to watch over her to make sure she wouldn't try to escape.  
  
Kagome snorted from her siting up position on the bed.  
  
"What am I? SomeTHING to be given as a gift?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Actually.... Yes."  
  
She glared at him. Somehow finding courage because she knew he wouldn't kill her.... yet anyways.  
  
"If you haven't noticed. I'm not a THING. I'm a person. A living breathing thing that youkai can not think of as.... as.... as pets!" She huffed.  
  
Kagome watched his reaction as his brows drew together.  
  
"That reminds me... how do you know of Youkai?" He said, voice deep and serious.  
  
She frowned closing her eyes to rest her head against the wall.  
  
"I grew up in a family shrine. My grandfather an legend-addicted Shinto preist, who thought it 'nessacary' to teach me about them for future needs. For once the old goat was right..." She said grinning.  
  
There was a silence before he asked  
  
"What did he teach you?"  
  
"Hmmm............ well he taught me about the different kinds of Youkai, how what species they are affect their powers, How they survive, how to defeat them, Powerful demons in the past, Herbology, spells, sutras, Powerful items, Great preists and preistesses.... practically everything...."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Sooo.. your a miko...?" He said "I heard few were left with powers... that they died out..."  
  
She cracked an eye open to look at him lazily saying  
  
"Most did and even the few that exist now have no REAL powers..." She yawned before stating her lie "Unfortunately I'm not one.. my grandpa can't even do a right spell... it's kind of funny actually.."  
  
"How can you be sure you aren't one?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Well.... if I were a miko would I really let a youkai capture me? I think not.."  
  
'besides...' Kagome thought warily 'If I did that to ever demon I met.... then I'd not have half as many friends...'  
  
"Hey.." Kagome said sleepily to him.  
  
"Yeah wench?"  
  
She sent him an tired glare.  
  
"It's Kagome. But... you've chased me, faught me, captured me, taken care of me, and have talked to me... so when are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
Kagome could have imagined it but a grin flashed across him face.  
  
"I'm called Kouga... an wolf Youkai..."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well it's nice to met you Kouga-kun......" She muttered sleepily before black clouds once again claimed her minds. She slumped against the bed with a contented sigh.  
  
"Good night.... Kagome.." The demon murmmered as he leaned back in his chair watching over her.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Kagome.... wake up..... wake up already you lazy little--urgh...!"  
  
She heard a voice calling her but she just rolled away from it muttering "Five more minutes..."  
  
It snorted before pulling her warm blankets away from her body. Her eyes popped open and glared at whoever was bothering her.  
  
It was Kouga.  
  
Or rather, soon to be DEAD Kouga.  
  
She had grown acostumed to seeing and speaking with the wolf youkai the past three days, that they were even on friendly terms with each other.  
  
Although right now, she would gladly feed him to the sharks for waking her up.  
  
"What is it?" She asked wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"It's Friday..." He stated.  
  
She stopped to look at him. Friday?  
  
What was important about Friday? Friday.. friday......  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
OH.  
  
MY.  
  
DEAR.  
  
SWEET.  
  
KAMI.  
  
"Its Friday...?" She said eyes wide.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes. You have to get ready."  
  
She glared crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Kouga we may be friends, but I'm still ont entertaining some.... some..... guy!! a one I don't know for that matter~!" Kagome spat indignantly.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Kagome you have to!"  
  
"No I don't! for cripes sake, I haven't even left this room yet! and what am I suppose to do? Parade around dressed like a bimbo?!!"  
  
Yes Kouga HAD told her a few things about his innocently called 'entertainment' and she was , without a doubt NOT doing it. ANY of it.  
  
"Kagome.." He said lowly.  
  
She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"What?  
  
"It's not your descion to make.. it was already decided when you first came here that you'd do'd do it..."  
  
"You know... this society of yours here is really screwed up..."  
  
"Only ot a human it is.." He replied "Woman do not have as much respect here.."  
  
She snorted.  
  
THIS was the reason she left in the FIRST place...  
  
"SO will you do it?" He asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so." She said sighing as she stood up. "I'm going to take a bath...."  
  
He nodded watching her go in to an adjoining room.  
  
Kagome smirked deviously as soon as she knew he couldn't see.  
  
Yes she would go..... but she had plans of her own.... that did not include entertainment...  
  
She resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
This was going to be fun...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Thats all for now. R&R!!!!!!!!!! bye bye!!! 


	3. Kill

Hallo everybody.. this chapter is written... differetnly then the other two.. so please just bear with me here -_-;;....... hope you like! ^_^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
She was going to kill him.  
  
'Him' being Kouga.  
  
'She' being the vengeful murderess.  
  
She was going to kill him.  
  
Kagome looked again in the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed her clothes in some niche of the room instead of the washcloth she was wearing. Literally... it WAS a washcloth.. or at least the size of one.  
  
'Well it could have been worse..' Her optomistic side said cheerfully.  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Yeah right.." She muttered as she reveiwed all the bad things.  
  
1.) I'm being forced to 'entertain' *ahem* some strange man who is a YAKUZA GODFATHER...!  
  
2.) She was dressed like an bimbo  
  
3.) The guy was probably an old guy..  
  
4.) She looked too damn good and that was NOT a GOOD thing for her.  
  
5.) Kouga, her only friend, must unfortunately die for this was all his fault.  
  
6.) Amendment to #2.. she was dressed like her cousin Kikyou around single multimillionaires.. which is bad considering how slutty she dressed just to go out to get the TEA from the STORE.. and with her being so SHALLOW... around a few mulitimillionaires, be they fat or old, hairy or just plain creepy.... she'd prevail to be the sluttiest tramp near them to get the gold. *ahem*  
  
7.) She was in the ring of Yakuza... again.  
  
8.) She had no rights because she was an female and she wasn't a demon.... AGAIN.  
  
9.) She was an human and was treated like an 'thing' which she certainly was NOT..... AGAIN!!!  
  
10.) She didn't get to eat breakfast because Kouga said it'd make her look 'blubbery' as he so 'nicely' put it.... and believe me.. if she didn't eat something soon.. she could become one grumpy person. Ask Miroku.. He'll show you his scars from last time he wouldn't let her eat.  
  
Her pessimistic side smirked as the list finished.  
  
'comments?' it asked sarcastically.  
  
'....' with noresponse from the optimistic Kagome, She finally realized she was having some VERY bad luck and either someone was going to be in a lot of pain because of her rage or she'd go absoulutely insane. Either way... she was screwed.  
  
LITERALLY.  
  
Sighing and glaring at the mirror she took in her apperance.  
  
Kouga had so nicely picked out her two favorite colors, red and black, for her outfit. Maybe someday after this she would sew this outfit as patches for her jacket...  
  
She was dressed in an red silk tube top with black lining the top and bottom. Her black skirt reached the floor but had had two wide slits up each side to the very waistband that wrapped around her belly. Designs played acrossed it of an red dragon and on either of her ankles were red and black anklets that clicked whenever she moved....  
  
Kagome just thrown her hair up in an quick twist at the back of her head, much to the displeasure of Kouga.. which was partly why she did it.. see she loved him so much all she could think about was annoying him.  
  
Hey! he didn't feed her! He's a bad wolf~!  
  
*ahem*  
  
.... She had put on red eyeshadow on and soft lip gloss but otherwise she didn't bother with anything else. He had already left her room to go 'prepare' things for the arrival of the Oyabun.  
  
Only Kami knows what, while she sat in her room planning the final steps of her plan. Diabolical laughter escaping her every once in a while.  
  
Hearing her door opening fifteen minutes later, she looked up expecting Kouga, but instead found an man with red eyes and short black hair, swaying behind him an neko tail.  
  
"Come."  
  
Was all he said before turning tail and walking back down the hallway.  
  
Kagome jumped off the bed and scrambled after him none to gracefully in her haste.  
  
As soon as she entered the hallway, she was shocked to find she was actually in what seemed like an palace with maids and servants bustling this way and that each carrying out tasks.  
  
Kagome eyed them curiously as she followed the youkai down the halls. Although that wasn't the only thing she was looking for..  
  
After a good five minute walk she finally saw it.  
  
The door leading out. It was down an large hallway to her right.  
  
Turning her eyes back to the demon before her she hid her hands behind her back as two large blue orbs of purifying powers grew there.  
  
Although as soon as the demons noticed its power.. it was too late.  
  
Tossing one at the demon in front of her it exploded on the ground before him sending debris everywhere.  
  
Making an break for it she turned down the hallway charging up her hands again, preparing hrself for battle as several demons raced for the doors trying to block her.  
  
Opening up her powers more, her eyes started glowing an bright blue as her speed picked up to that of a demon. Firing both energy balls at the door they exploded off their hinges.  
  
Leaping up while they deversion of the door worked she did several flying kicks and puches; each backed up with her miko powers; to each demon in her way mentally apologizing to them.  
  
After knocking most of them off she ran for the door when an shout of  
  
"Kagome..!"  
  
stopped her.  
  
Turning around she saw an shocked Kouga staring at her.  
  
Mouthing an 'Sorry' to him she bolted out the door and in to the courtyard surrounding the oyabun's castle.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Okay that is it for now. And as to answer your question Rured she was telling him all those things because she was slightly *out of it* I mean she just woke up and was wounded.. blodd loss can do that to you.. I think... -_-;;  
  
Thank you for the reveiws:  
  
rured  
  
Animegrl2  
  
sweetthang-37  
  
young-gurl-15  
  
Dana Daidouji  
  
Gothic-Kagome14  
  
Aries Greymon  
  
I have some major twists planned for the next chapter along with *some* fight scenes... if you may have noticed this chapter was written more loosely...(I was in a werid mood today.. must be all that caffine..) But I hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
Well Ja ne everybody!  
  
(R&R!!)  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


End file.
